osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Crandor
Crandor is a small volcanic island north of Karamja. Players can enter this island during and after Dragon Slayer. History According to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild, Crandor was once a "thriving community". When players return to him after speaking with Oziach, he goes into a detailed explanation of what transpired: The Guildmaster also mentions that one needs to find a "ship made to the old Crandorian design", which hints that the Crandorians were excellent shipbuilders (in fact, Klarense tells the player when they inquire about the Lady Lumbridge that the ship is, in fact, originally from Crandor). Furthermore, Duke Horacio also mentions Crandor when the player requests an Anti-dragon shield from him: The ruins that cover Crandor are mainly of stone design, although any other materials were likely destroyed in the attack. Structures seem to have included brick walls, tiled floors, and supportive columns. Where the stone was obtained is unknown, although it may be igneous rock from within the volcano. Entrance Crandor can only be accessed by boat after asking Ned to bring you to Crandor during the Dragon Slayer quest. After the quest, use the tunnel inside the east Karamja Dungeon. You walk to the volcano near to the fishing spot and then you come down in a dungeon. The room containing Elvarg can no longer be accessed once you've defeated her the first time, unless you're doing Dragon Slayer 2. Monsters Crandor is home to a wide variety of monsters, each on different parts of the island. It is a very good island for mid to high level free players. On the south-eastern tip, around the crashed ship, are skeletons. These skeletons are also on the western side of the island. On the northern tip are king scorpions and a little west of them are hobgoblins. A little south of these monsters are lesser demons, and far south of these monsters are moss giants. These monsters are often trained on by free-to-play rangers due to the many safespots. If you are doing Dragon Slayer, Elvarg, the big green dragon, will be in a cave walking around until you fight her. If, however, you have finished the quest, Elvarg will be there, but will not be attackable. In the cave, you'll find skeletons, plus some lesser demons near the door that connects the cave with Karamja Dungeon. Rocks Crandor also has some rocks which players can mine through the Mining skill, which are labelled on the map with a small pickaxe. There are four mining areas on the island. *South-west beach: 7 Mithril rocks **Through access: 7 Mithril *North-east beach: 3 Gold rocks **Through access: level 56 King Scorpion *South foothill: 3 Coal rocks and 3 Adamantite rocks **Through access: 3 Coal, 3 Adamant, 3 Level 42 Moss giants *North foothill: 7 Coal and 1 Mithril **Through access: level 56 king scorpions Other than those mentioned, the mine approaches are often infested with level 22 skeletons, level 40 hobgoblins at the northern end, and level 56 king scorpions. Dungeons There is also a dungeon underneath the island which connects to Karamja, which is labelled on the map with a red exclamation mark. In it are skeletons, deadly red spiders, lesser demons, and Elvarg for the Dragon Slayer quest. Quests Dragon Slayer - Players in the Dragon Slayer quest need to access this island using either the Lady Lumbridge or Crandor and Karamja Dungeon to fight and kill the dragon, Elvarg. After completing the Dragon Slayer quest, players will only need to return to Crandor for a step of Treasure Trail clues, which they can do through the secret entrance unlocked during the quest. Music unlocked *Dangerous Road - Karamja Volcano Dungeon *Attack 2 - Elvarg's Lair *The Shadow - Crandor Island Personalities *Elvarg *Ned Trivia *After the Dragon Slayer quest, you can find Ned in Crandor in the broken ship although he is supposed to be in Draynor Village. He is in both places at once. The Crandor Ned will not talk about the tasks for Lumbridge/Draynor. *Crandor is the only island to be fully accessed on free-to-play, as on Karamja, players cannot venture past Musa Point. *If you forget to open the secret passage before the quest finishes, then don't worry, you can still use the passage. *Crandor was once covered in lush foliage, although after a graphical update it changed back to an ash-filled black island.